


Un día en la mente de Piccolo

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [23]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everybody hates Nail, Guilt Trip, Hearing Voices, Kami and Piccolo Daimao hate each other, Kami is a Nosy Old Fart, Multiple Voices, Nail is a Closet Otaku, Namekians Commit Identity Theft, Nosy Neighbors, Piccolo Daimao and Piccolo Jr. exist at the same time, Piccolo Daimao is a Jerk, Piccolo Daimao is a low-key perv, Piccolo is Done with Everyone's S#$t, Piccolo's head is getting awfully crowded, Piccolo's life sucks, noisy neighbors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Un-dia-en-la-mente-de-Piccolo-788033426English Ver.: https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/A-Day-in-Piccolo-s-Head-782259802
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487





	Un día en la mente de Piccolo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Day in Piccolo's Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334763) by [Chronos_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X)
  * A translation of [A Day in Piccolo's Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334763) by [Chronos_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X). 



( _ _En alguna parte de la mente de Piccolo__ …)

Piccolo Daimakú ( _molestamente ruidoso_ ): ¡Junior! ¡Oh, Junior! ¿Dónde estás?

Piccolo ( _sufriendo migraña aguda, tono apenas civilizado_ ): Aquí estoy, Papá.

PD ( _ofendido_ ): ¿Perdón?

Piccolo ( _suspira, tono vergonzante_ ): Estoy aquí… __Padre__.

PD ( _sonríe complacido_ ): Así está mejor. Quería saber si…

Piccolo ( _severo_ ): Si lo que quieres es invitarme a otra redada de bragas, la respuesta es la misma que he dado ayer, hoy y siempre: Absoluta. Mente. No.

PD ( _herido en su interior_ ): No seas así, Junior…

Piccolo ( _cada vez más irritado_ ): Mi nombre es Piccolo…

PD ( _fingiendo llorar_ ): Y yo que te cargué durante tantos meses y…

Piccolo ( _furioso_ ): Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra.

PD ( _tono normal_ ): En fin. ¿Pasamos el rato?

Piccolo ( _descontento_ ): ¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

PD ( _cara de burla_ ): Ninguna en absoluto.

Piccolo ( _suspira_ ): Historia de mi vida…

( _Entran Nail y Kamisama_ ).

Nail ( _cargando una computadora portátil_ ): ¡Amigos, tienen que ver esto! ¡Esto del Ebay es increíble!

Kamisama ( _poco impresionado, bebiendo té o algo parecido_ ): Es sólo una moda. No durará mucho.

PD ( _se sirve un vaso de ron o alguna m@#$%a_ ): Sigue diciendo necedades, vejestorio.

Nail ( _guarda la computadora_ ): Además mandé a buscar diez mil barriles de naipes clásicos de Yugioh y… ( _Kamisama y PD se escupitan el uno al otro_ ).

Piccolo/Kamisama/PD ( _cabreados_ ): ¡¿Qué hiciste __QUÉ__!?

Nail ( _tono casual_ ): Lo apunté en la cuenta de los Brief. Jamás se enterarán. 

Piccolo ( _escandalizado_ ): ¡¿Qué c@#$%^s, Nail?! ¡¿Qué p@#$s c@#$%^s!?

Nail: ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Si no gasté __tu__ dinero…

Piccolo ( _histérico_ ): ¡Estaré completa e irrevocablemente j@#$%o si Bulma y Vegeta se enteran! ¡P-Podría ir a la cárcel por evasión contributiva, robo de identidad, lavado de dinero…!

Nail ( _indiferente_ ): ¡Cielos, ya cálmate de una vez, Ermitaño-Grandote-y-Verde-Que-Jamás-Ha-Echado-Un-Polvo! Usé nombres y direcciones falsas. Estarás a salvo.

Piccolo ( _a punto de sufrir un infarto_ ): ¡Ése no es el punto! ¡Hay cosas que simplemente no debes hacer, sobre todo si pueden meterme en líos! 

Kamisama ( _tono de desaprobación_ ): Todo empieza y termina contigo, ¿verdad, Piccolo? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en alguien fuera de ti mismo?

PD ( _girando los ojos_ ): ¡Miren quién lo dice, Don Yo-Separé-Mi-Lado-Bueno-y-Malo-Para-Aceptar-Un-Empleo-Comodón-En-el-Cual-Fui-Pésimo-y-Por-Poco-Mando-al-Mundo-Entero-a-la-V@#$a!

Kamisama ( _apenas compuesto_ ): ¡Regresa a sermonearme cuanto te hayas cansado de tu rollo más reciente, so pervertido!

PD ( _ríe a carcajadas_ ): ¿Qué, acaso estamos en primaria? ¡Si te vas a poner santurrón, al menos procura inventar insultos que no den pena, alcachofa senil!

Kamisama ( _poco impresionado_ ): ¡Sigue hablando, Don Me-Volví-Joven-con-las-Esferas-del-Dragón-Para-Que-Me-Matara-Un-Puberto-de-Once-Años!

PD ( _véase arriba_ ): ¡Lo mismo para ti, Don Dejé-Que-Dicho-Niño-Hiciera-Mi-Trabajo-Por-Mí-Porque-Soy-Cutre-y-No-Sirvo-Para-Absolutamente-Nada! ( _Piano pasa cerca, completamente absorto por lo que está jugando en un viejo Game Boy_ ). Eh, sin ánimo de ofender, Piano…

Piano ( _aún absorto_ ): Ni siquiera me di por aludido, Señor… ( _Sale_ ).

PD ( _momentáneamente perdido_ ): ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, verdad… (A Kamisama). ¡Al menos soy honesto conmigo mismo!

Kamisama: Allanas casas ajenas para hurtar ropa interior de pobres mujeres indefensas. Verdaderamente eres todo un modelo de virtud y pureza.

Piccolo ( _exasperado_ ): ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA P@#A VEZ!?

Kamisama ( _resentido_ ): Ya nadie escucha a sus mayores…

PD ( _aparta a Kamisama con un empujón_ ): Sí, sí, cóselo en un edredón, abuelo… (A Nail). ¿Algo bueno?

Nail ( _le demuestra cinco naipes especiales, grita a la manera de Irwin Daayán_ ): ¡¡EXODIA, MANIFIÉSTATE!! ( _Piccolo cruje los dientes con furia apenas contenida_ ).

PD ( _le arrebata los naipes, asume un tono condescendiente_ ): Creo que lo que quieres decir es… ( _despeja la garganta, grita más duro aún_ ) ¡¡LLAMA DE LA LUZ, FLAMA ÉXODOS!! ( _Véase arriba_ ).

Nail ( _no convencido, retoma los naipes_ ): El primero es más icónico…

PD ( _ríe desdeñosamente_ ): ¡Icónico mi c@[#o](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/o)! Esos escritorzuelos no podrían doblarse un camino hacia una c…

Piccolo ( _completamente escandalizado, sonrojado de pura vergüenza_ ): ¡PADRE!

PD ( _irritado_ ): ¡Madura de una vez, Junior! ¡Eres peor que Kamisama!

Kamisama: ¡Oí eso!

Piccolo ( _asqueado_ ): Él me cae mejor que tú en cualquier día…

Kamisama ( _reconfortado_ ): Piccolo…

Nail: C@[#o](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/o), yo también preferiría una lobotomía integral antes que ser algo tuyo…

PD/Piccolo/Kamisama: ¡NADIE HA PEDIDO TU OPINIÓN! ( _Nail se enfurruña en algún rincón_ ).

PD ( _A Piccolo, poniendo cara triste_ ): ¿Por qué, hijo mío? ¿Por qué te portas tan hostilmente conmigo?

Piccolo ( _amargamente cínico_ ): Ay, no sé. A lo mejor será porque me escupiste cuando era un huevo y me abandonaste en una jungla…

PD ( _defensivo_ ): ¡Estaba a segundos de morir! ¡No tuve otra opción!

Nail ( _a PD_ ): Sabes qué, él tiene razón. Haces que el papá de Gohan parezca medianamente competente.

Piccolo ( _ofendido mortalmente_ ): ¿Perdón?

Nail ( _traga nerviosamente)_ : Me refería a __otro__ papá de Gohan…

Piccolo ( _severo_ ): Tal como pensaba.

PD ( _rencoroso_ ): A la v@#$a. ¡No me esperen, __nerds__! ( _Sale, tirando la puerta tras sí_ ).

Nail ( _aliviado_ ): Pensé que nunca se iría. Déjame revisar cómo van esas figuritas de los Hijos del Rey Demonio que ordené por Amazon.

Kamisama: Ya se me olvidaba. Piccolo, ¿haz visto mis tarjetas de crédito?

Piccolo: No las he visto.

Kamisama: No logro hallarlas por ningún lado y… ( _ata los cabos sueltos_ ). Nail…

Nail ( _risita incómoda_ ): ¡No te sulfures, viejo! ¡Juro que te pagaré hasta el último zenni!

Kamisama ( _furiosamente tranquilo_ ): Lo mismo dijiste el mes pasado, cuando te presté quinientas libras para que pudieras pagar la renta…

Piccolo ( _confundido, a sí mismo_ ): Un momento, ¿las voces de mi cabeza pagan renta?

Nail ( _ignora a Piccolo_ ): Pero yo…

Piccolo ( _consternado_ ): Lo cual quiere decir… ¡he dejado perder tantas ganancias!

Kamisama: …igual que en la semana pasada, cuando usaste los últimos doscientos euros que me quedaban para comprarte ese muñeco cabezón que se te antojó del Emperador Pilaf .

Piccolo ( _horrorizado, en voz alta_ ): ¡Pude haber estado viviendo a cuerpo de rey en Boca, Las Vegas, cualquier lugar menos el p@#$%e bosque o esa aburrida ciudadela!

Nail ( _a Kamisama_ ): Tengo una idea: ¿por qué no anotas todo a mi cuenta para que te lo pague después?

Kamisama ( _su rostro retorcido de rabia_ ): Tengo una aún mejor: haz como la niebla y esfúmate antes de que rompa mi báculo sobre toda tu cabeza hueca.

Piccolo ( _crujiendo los dientes_ ): Tengo una muchísimo mejor: ¿por qué no se callan hasta las calendas griegas?

Nail ( _a Kamisama_ ): ¿En serio? ¿Niebla? ( _Resumen las riñas. Piccolo se golpea la frente y se queja_ ).


End file.
